islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas
' Lego= |-| Original= |-| Thomas *'Number': 1 *'Class': LB&SCR E2 *'Designer': L. B. Billington *'Builder': Brighton Works *'Configuration': 0-6-0T *'Built': 1913-15 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1915 *'Top Speed': 50 mph, later 198 mph '''Thomas' is a tank engine who was given charge of the Knapford-Ffarquhar branch line and two coaches whom he named Annie and Clarabel. He is the last 9-Volt Lego-Gauge Engine sold by Herr Mann at his used loco yard. Bio Thomas was bought by Sir Clearence Porter since he is sold by Herr Mann as the last one early today at Herr Mann's Used Loco Yard. When he arrived, there were naturally some teething troubles. He arrived at Wellsworth along with Max Porter and Sir Clearence Porter, he told Top Hatt that he gives much good service and bride of ownership when he's given him. He told him to remember that he is cheap and he had to make the railway one of him. At the shunting yards, he backfired and chuffed backwards quickly and bumped into the coaches. He pulled them out, then arriving at Wellsworth and the line switched to the White Metroliner's as the White Metroliner passed him. Reggie told Max to whistle to Larry Thompson to change the points and get back. Instead, he puffed to the incorrect direction and derailed on the switching track. Butch arrived to lift Thomas back on the tracks as Max apologizes to Sir Clearence Porter and talked about him being derailed. He was shut up in Wellsworth Sheds by Max Porter and then had to let Gordon do his work. Later, he was first a station pilot at Vicarstown, then he learned how to pull passenger trains and freight trains and then rescued James from his accident and Sir Topham Hatt gave him his branch line with two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. Later, Thomas, Max Porter, and Reggie arrived at Vicarstown to meet the workers of Vicarstown Station. This time around, Thomas is racing in the first ever Rails Around the Globe to determine who's the world's fastest engine. But the road to the championship is filled with plenty of switch tracks, signals, and hilarious surprises. "Number 1 Thomas is still a hotshot engine, but his champion days are past him. Now a permanent resident of Sodor, Thomas has become a bona fide worldwide celebrity as winner of the shunting challenge with Ashima due to his sacrifice for helping her. After his long Great Railway Show season, resulting him winning his fourth trophy, Thomas returns home to Sodor to enjoy the summer. All of his friends excitedly greet him, but none so more than Hiro, eager to have a fun-filled summer with him. After an entire day involving riding down to the old mine and watching the pigs at the farm, Thomas politely tells Hiro that he wants to enjoy the evening with his best friend Percy. However, Hiro suddenly pretends to be a waiter at the Sodor Steamworks (which is converted into a bar) as an excuse to hang out with his friends. After sending Hiro off to get his usual drink (which Hiro did not know), the couple notice a crowd gather inside the Steamworks. Deciding to find out what's going on, they spot Ashima on TV, insulting both him and Hiro over the phone. Thomas pulls Hiro away from the phone before he could embarrass himself and anyone else further, making snug comebacks at Ashima that rile her and make her left the stage. Jack Bluebell suggests that the two race engines settle their dispute in Rails Around the Globe, a high profile, three-part exhibition race that Bluebell previously extended an invitation to Thomas. As Nia, Rebecca, Logan and Charlie volunteer to fill in as railway race officials, Thomas gladly accepted the challenge. Percy then suggested bringing Hiro along, as Thomas had never brought him to any of his races. Despite his reluctance, Thomas gives in to Percy's reasoning and invites Hiro along. With a fresh custom paint job and real (not like the last time he went to the Great Railway Show), radio headlamp, Thomas sets off to Hiro's homeland in Japan, Italy and England with Hiro for the adventure of a lifetime. But competing against the fastest engines in the world tests more than his racing skills when Thomas realizes his wide-eyed best friend may not be the pit chief nor ambassador he needs to navigate the unfamiliar international terrain." During a race against several other competitors including an Indian mountain tank engine named Ashima, Thomas unexpectedly loses the race in Tokyo after Hiro is unexpectedly mistaken for a spy and therefore abandoning his position as crew chief, unintentionally give him. Thomas gets mad at Hiro and claims that he doesn't need or want his help anymore, causing the Japanese engine to feel dejected. The next morning, Thomas and the others discover a farewell note from Hiro, apologizing for what he had done. Thomas then reassured himself and his friends that at least Hiro will be safe back home. Little that he knew that Hiro had been mistaken from a spy and was caught up in a plot involving Lemon diesels and the race. As Team Thomas arrive in Italy, a depressed Thomas began to feel guilty over his fight with Hiro. Uncle Tortellini tells him that he has been too harsh on Hiro and should accept him for who he is. In the Amalfi Coast for the second race, Thomas manages to win one over on Ashima. However, they then spot most of the other engines having suffered boiler damage from the Puffanol coal in their fireboxes exploding. Though Bluebell is forced to suspend Puffanol's use from the final race in the Mainland, Thomas announced that he would continue to use Puffanol, stating that Logan said it was safe. Unknown to him, the Lemons decided to target and kill him during the final race to fully discredit Puffanol. Thomas later called Sodor to talk to Hiro, only to learn that he didn't return home. In response, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Logan, Victor, Kevin, Whiff, Flynn and Belle joined him in the Mainland, Sheriff and Edgar departing their company to consult respectively with Scotland Yard and the British Military to find Hiro. He was then personally approached by Bluebell, who thanked him for giving Puffanol another chance. When Percy reminded him that Hiro would want him to race, Thomas resolved to race in his best friend's name. In the middle of the race, Thomas spotted Hiro in King's Cross, only for the latter to desperately puff away from him. He chases Hiro through the yards, trying to apologize, not knowing that he had a bomb in his headlamp. After the chase, they hear from Professor B that it's voice activated and can only be deactivated by the one who activated it in the first place. Hiro soon realizes that Jack Bluebell is the criminal behind Rails Around the Globe, but is worried that nobody will believe him. Then, Thomas tells him what he learned, and Hiro goes to York and forces Jack to deactivate the bomb. For that, Thomas decides to bring Hiro to all his races from now on. After Hiro is formally knighted by Queen Elizabeth II, everyone returns to Sodor, where they receive a visit from Hubert Hitchhiker and Sarah Zen Missile. Thomas then questioned why the Lemons' EMP camera didn't ignite the Puffanol in his firebox, to which the spytrains had no answer. They all turn to Logan, who admitted that Sir Topham Hatt switched his Puffanol with Logan's fresh biocoal, hence why Thomas didn't explode. As all the RATG race engines are invited for Rails Around Sodor, Thomas and Ashima's rivalry had toned down, as they both agreed that the race is better off without cameras or press. As he turned to let the Indian to see Percy, Ashima quickly addressed her and stated that Thomas is the luckiest tank engine to have her as his best friend, before adding that he'll need luck to beat him. Thomas then sported off his new stickers saying, "नमस्ते, Ashima!", which amused his rival. In the middle of the race, Hiro joins the race engines on his rocket jets and races Thomas for first place as the two-part special ends. During the credits, Thomas and Hiro are seen visiting many places around the world before returning to Sodor. Persona Thomas was the station pilot at Vicarstown for eight years until he rescued James from a terrible accident. Since then, Sir Topham Hatt has given him a branch line of his very own, where he now works happily with Toby, Percy, Daisy, and Mavis, and occasionally Billy and Rosie. Basis Thomas is based on the Billinton E2-Class 0-6-0T locomotives built for the London, Brighton and South Coast Railway between 1913 and 1916. He is apparently one of the last batch built as only these engines featured his distinctive extended-side-tanks, projecting forward over the leading wheels and little downsweeps at each end of footplate. The E2s were introduced in 1915 to replace earlier members of the E1 class, which had been scrapped. The last five in the ten strong class had extended side tanks to give a greater water capacity, but all engines had two inside cylinders and driving wheels 4'6" in diameter. According to Thomas' LEGO model, his wheel configuration depicted as an 0-4-0 (much like the 0-4-0 LB&SCR E2s made by Hornby) in the pilot series. Livery Thomas is painted in the NWR's standard blue livery with red-and-yellow lining and the number "1" painted on his tank sides in yellow with a red border. According to Thomas' LEGO model, his red boiler bands on his boiler, red lining on the sides of his tank and the sides and back of his bunker were excluded. Also, his wheels are painted black throughout the pilot series. However, when characters are in Animal Logic animated, the lining had been added. Appearances Thomas & Friends: Continued * Series 1: Thomas Meets His New Friends, Home Alone, Sally's Scary Story The Trouble With Trains Series * The Trouble With Trains 2 (does not speak) * The Trouble With Trains 3 (does not speak) Specials: * Hero of the Rails Voice Actors * Ben Small (Hero of the Rails - Remastered Series 1 to Series 2 - Series 3 - Series 8) * Martin Sherman (Hero of the Rails - Remastered Series 1 to Series 2 - Series 3 - Series 8) * John Hasler (Series 9, onwards) * Joseph May (Series 9, onwards) Trivia *Thomas has modifications throughout the Television Series and Specials. These include: **LEGO: ***Thomas' wheel configuration incorrectly depicts a 0-4-0. **Railway Trip: ***Thomas' proper racing livery was painted the same way like Take-N-Play Racing Thomas, minus the emblems, the #1 on the roof, but "Powered by Puffanol" on the sides of his wheel arches, RATG emblem with 1 on the sides of his bunker, and Rails Around the Globe on the sides of his running plate. **The Great Railway Show Rematch: ***After Thomas' crash, he is in his primer livery entirely on his body with the blue number 1 with yellow border except for his smokebox, bufferbeams, running board and wheels. ***Thomas retains his original livery and then wears a metallic blue electric suit, similar to his original livery. ***While at the derailment derby, he is entirely covered in mud and had LBSC on his tanks and 100 on the sides of his bunker poorly wiped off. Also See Him On *Thomas & Friends Wiki Category:Railway Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Television Series Category:Tank engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Ffarquhar Branch Line Category:Main Series-only Characters Category:Shunters